The invention relates to an electronic balance. Electronic balances of this type are generally known, e.g. from W. German patent document DE-OS No. 36 39 521.
Furthermore, W. German patent document DE-PS No. 1 238 229 teaches that a spring with a horizontal line of application can be allowed to touch the balance scale carrier for the purpose of astatizing in a mechanical balance with parallel guide and lever. The transfer of this arrangement to an electronic balance is disadvantageous in as far as the horizontal astatizing spring must be distinctly longer than the guide rods of the parallel guide in order to yield good efficiency. However, this would distinctly increase the size of the balance.
The invention therefore has the problem of creating a space-saving and especially effective possibility of astatizing for an electronic balance of the initially mentioned type characterizing part of claim 1.
If the astatizing spring touches the parallel-guided balance scale carrier according to the state of the art, then the contact point of the spring describes a circle with the radius of the guide-rod length, usually approximately 50 to 100 mm. However, if the astatizing spring touches the translation lever in accordance with the invention, then the contact point of the spring can be moved e.g. up to 5 mm from the point of rotation of the lever, which considerably increases the effectiveness of the astatizing spring and also shortens the necessary length of the spring to the same extent. In addition, the direction of application of the astatizing spring can be in any direction, depending on the space requirements. As a result, a design can be selected in which the astatizing spring runs horizontally, as in the cited DE-PS No. 1 238 229, or a design in which the astatizing spring runs vertically. The latter embodiment has the advantage that it can also be used if the mounting of the translation lever on the system carrier consists only of one or several vertical leaf springs.